In recent years, with continuous development of smart home technology, smart home apparatuses become more popular, and the rising popularity of smart home apparatuses has brought more and more conveniences for people's life. Currently, most smart home apparatuses possess a timing switch function, for example, a smart socket can be set in a power supply state from 8:00 to 9:00, and in a power off state at other times during the day.
Typically, a timed task is pre-stored in a Cloud Server, and when the time for executing the timed task arrives, the server sends a timed task execution instruction to the smart home apparatus for controlling the smart home apparatus to execute the above timed task. However, if the communication between the server and the smart home apparatus fails at this moment, the above timed task execution instruction cannot be sent to the smart home apparatus, which causes the smart home apparatus to fail to execute the above timed task. Thus, there is a need to provide a method for controlling timed task with a relatively high success rate.